User blog:Ririko/Lilith - the Mistress of Torment
|alttype = |date = Unknown |rangetype = melee |health = 5 |attack = 7 |spells = 6 |difficulty = 10 |hp = 450 (+50) |mana = 250 (+35) |damage= 40 (+2.5) |range = 130 |armor = 23 (+1.1) |magicresist = 23 (+1.1) |attackspeed = 0.68 (+3.38%) |healthregen = 8 (+0.65) |manaregen = 8 (+1) |speed = 345 }} Lilith, the Mistress of Torment is a custom champion made-from-scratch for League of Legends. Abilities }} |range = 500 |cost = 90 |costtype = mana |leveling = } |description = After channeling for 1 second, Lilith fires a dark fireball. Each target hit deals mixed damage, with the maximum of 5 targets. Each consecutive hit will reduce the magic damage by 10, but the last target will take full magic damage and get stunned. After the last target or reached the highest range, it will be on 3/4 of the full cooldown. |description2 = It can be toggled out by clicking the same button again, resulting the fireball would get explode at the AoE of 100. Targets caught at the radius would get stunned for half the current stun duration and receive half mixed damage. It will be on full cooldown afterwards. }} | }} |costtype = mana |leveling = : ( ) |description = Lilith will fade out, will never be seen by enemy champions or enemy minions (except the Vision Wards) for seconds. It can be toggled out by clicking the same button again. Once she was detected by a Vision Ward or a Turret, being attacked or attacking a target, her invisibility is lost, and will be placed at full cooldown. |description2 = When she attacked a target (except turrets and inhibitors), the target will deal additional attack damage, leaving Grievous Wounds for 5 seconds. }} | }} |description = : Lilith dashes, at the cursor's location. If it hits the enemy target (except turrets and inhibitors), it will deal physical damage, and will be silenced for 1 second. }} | }} sec |leveling= |description = After a very short cast, Lilith will unleash a pulse per millisecond from her, and maximum of a number of pulses. Each pulse will unleash from her until it reaches the maximum range. Any target that was caught in the pulse will deal magic damage. |description2 = Additionally, it will make her invulnerable while the ability is active. Rooted, stunned or snared champions will take 15% bonus damage. }} | }} Lore Tips Playing as Lilith *Darkness Stance is useful from engaging 1v1 fights. If you want to escape from a bunch of powerful champions, use it and use Demonic Dash to dash away from them. *To unleash a surprising ambush, use Darkness Stance and barrage abilities to the enemy. Playing against Lilith *When her ultimate is used up, she's now too easy to gank. *If you noticed Lilith has switched lanes, let your teammates know. If you noticed Lilith has been invisible, signal your teammates that Lilith is "MIA". And when you notice Lilith is about to attack your teammate, alert that teammate. *Avoid doing 1v1 against her, because her attacks will stack "Shrouded in Darkness" onto you and she will use abilities against you to score a kill. Comments This is actually my first time to make a custom champion, so I don't know if I may have balanced stuff, even the moderator of some forum that I suck at grammar, but at least I still tried. Actually, I made from scratch because I have my own characters from that forum, so I can even introduce them later on if I could make a bond here, because the community here (this wiki) is indeed awesome. Haven't added the build yet thus I haven't designed the icons... Category:Custom champions